GB009: Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!
is the 9th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold and Whitney reach Goldenrod City. There, they meet up with a Day Care Couple, who suggest Gold to enter a battle event. Gold takes on three Fighting-type Pokémon, in hopes of improving himself to defeat Whitney. Much to his displeasure, he encounters his old foe. Chapter Plot Gold and Whitney have arrived to Goldenrod City. The former is astounded by the size of the city, and notes the Radio Tower, where Professor Oak holds his lectures. Whitney sees Gold knows something, and explains the tower has been renovated, to keep the old in with the new. Whitney promises to be the tour guide in this fun city. They arrive to the Day Care Centre, as Whitney points out it is not practical to walk around with a bunch of Pokémon. She suggests leaving the Pokémon in care, instead of placing them in the storage system. Gold does not trust anyone to bring up his Pokémon. The Day Care couple greets Whitney, and note Gold, the newbie. Whitney is struck by the hotness of these couple, though a Charmander breaths fire on the guy. Gold realizes these must be the couple the Pokémon sage spoke of about the egg. The couple is surprised Gold knows of this, and realize this must be the errand boy that the Pokémon sage sent. The couple remembers the sage spoke Gold as an aspiring trainer. Gold blushes, though Whitney claims she defeated him recently. The couple wishes to see Gold's talent, and propose that he takes part in a local event. Gold accepts, eager to do that. In the Game Centre, Gold watches an intense battle between an Ursaring and Donphan. He is astounded a battle is held here, involving high-level Pokémon, making him wonder how were they trained. The guy explains all of the Pokémon were raised in the Day Care, and they set up this battle event, with trainers' approval. He believes if the trainer is skilled enough, the Pokémon will grow even stronger. Gold is nevertheless amazed, and is thrilled to hear the winner will receive a rare Pokémon. Gold decides to participate, and the woman shows the computer, where he has to register three Pokémon for the event. Gold wonders which Pokémon to choose, and is advised to pick the type he does not currently have. Whitney encourages Gold to do his best, who plans his revenge on Whitney for taking his Pikachu, and decides to use a Pokémon with an advantage over her Pokémon. Knowing Whitney uses Normal-type Pokémon, Gold chooses three Fighting-type Pokémon. DJ Mary announces Gold will be fighting Tatsuya, who came from his school. Tatsuya shows his three rare Pokémon, while Gold shows three Fighting-type Pokémon. Gold claims boys should be consistent, but Whitney believes he just chose them because he didn't know which one to choose. DJ Mary announces the start of the battle, and Gold wins the battle, amazing him of the power of Fighting-type Pokémon. Later, Gold's victories earned him the place in the finals. He declares this is true skill, but Whitney believes Gold was just lucky enough to win. Gold wonders who is his next opponent. The Day Care couple is shocked, and order the wounded Machop to be sent to the Pokémon Center, as the young man in black has harmed it badly. Gold hears these words, and wonders if it is *that* boy. DJ Mary announces the start of the finals, showing Gold, the Fighting-type expert. Whitney encourages Gold to win, but his opponent is "the price of darkness", Black. Gold suspected it was Black, whom Whitney finds slightly handsome. Black admits he participated in the tournament to pass the time, and is not amused by this "fake" game. He points out this is a child's play, and that Gold hasn't proven anything with these victories, which riles Gold up. Black calls Gold a lousy trainer, since he has Alakazam on his team that can defeat all of his Fighting-type Pokémon. Whitney confirms this, though Gold yells out he didn't win by being lucky. He sends Hitmonlee, telling a trainer's true strength lies in overcoming the weaknesses of his Pokémon. Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick, as Gold intends on quickly defeating Alakazam. Black calls him an idiot, as Alakazam uses Psychic, blowing Hitmonlee away. However, Hitmonlee stands up, having some strength left, until Black has Sneasel use Fury Swipes to defeat it. DJ Mary finds it terrifying Black attacked a weakened opponent like that. Gold claims the battle has ended, but Black refuses to stop. He promises to stop if Gold announces he would step down as a trainer, else he'll give what Gold deserves. The latter calls this nonsense, for it isn't fair to see a Pokémon die before one's eyes. Whitney, angry at Black, jumps with Pikachu to stop the fight. Suddenly, Sneasel is stopped, as Hitmonchan and Hitmontop join the fight. Black laughs to see the Pokémon become as idiotic as their trainer. Despite this, Gold encourages his Pokémon to do their best. The crowd encourages Gold to beat Black up, to show how fun a battle should be. Gold is uncertain, but his Pokémon nod to continue the battle. DJ Mary is amused by this friendship. Black has Alakazam attack Gold's Pokémon. Gold has Hitmonchan defend itself to block Alakazam's attack. Hitmonchan is hit by Psychic, but it continues towards Alakazam, with Hitmontop behind him. DJ Mary wonders if Hitmontop is the key to Gold's victory, with Sneasel being vulnerable to Fighting-type attacks. Hitmonchan reaches Alakazam, while Hitmontop jumps and uses Triple Kick. Sneasel comes behind Quilava, causing it to get hit by Hitmontop's move. As Hitmontop attacks Quilava, Sneasel sneak-attacks Hitmontop, defeating it. Black is amazed by this beauty, as Sneasel "sacrificed" Quilava to win. The crowd calls Black a jerk for winning like this. Black ignores them, happy that he nevertheless won, and walks away with Sneasel. Gold thanks his Pokémon, while Whitney explains what Black did cannot be counted as winning. The Day Care couple confirm this, as Gold actually won by showing how skilled he was with his Pokémon. For this, they give Gold a Tyrouge. Gold is happy, and wonders if he can use Tyrogue to defeat Whitney, who reminds she did support Gold earlier. Still, he promises to defeat Black someday. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters